half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Xen military as Combine units Klow, why do you keep putting units of the Xen military as combine units? You listed the Nihilanth and Gonarch as Combine leaders, as well as Vortigaunts, Alien Controllers, and Alien Grunts as part of their military. An their, uh...not... —''Unsigned comment by'' 96.253.162.215 (talk • ). *See the forum for my answer. Klow 09:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Deletion to Riot Act Listen pal. I don't waste my time deleteing other peoples pages. Are you an admin? If not just stay out of other peoples stuff, you got that bud? Thank you and have a nice Thanksgiving. -- MegaSean 45 *It's a wiki, it's not really your stuff anymore. Also, a wiki is not a repository of mods advertisement and fanon stuff. Only the most renown mods should be listed in the wiki. It's nothing personal, just following a certain guideline. We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country, but have a good one anyway. Klow 21:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::He's right about ownership, Sean, as soon as you publish something to the wiki it's public domain. Anyway, Klow, I can see your point about some of these mods not being notable enough to deserve an article. Notability is a messy issue that I've struggled with a lot, as it's hard to establish any kind of standard. I made a weak attempt at establishing a policy here, do you have any input on the subject? --MattyDienhoff 02:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'll think about it. Klow 12:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship I see you still want an admin position here. Well, you still have my vote, but you're not likely to get a response from Donut. EVula seems to spend most of his time on Wikipedia now and is also inactive here, but I'll contact him on his WP talk page and ask him to reconsider your request. --MattyDienhoff 02:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) *Ok thanks, let me know when you have some news. Klow 12:01, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hmmm....you didn't talk me about membership Matty. :D -- Mega Sean 45 :::What? Klow 15:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, we only need one more admin and - I hope you don't take this the wrong way - I think Klow is better qualified for the job. --MattyDienhoff 16:38, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your right Yeah I don't add stupid random stuff on here. I just edit stuff, you can help me on the Half-Life Machimima wiki if you want to. Thx! -- Mega Sean 45 09:02 PM December 1, 2008 (UTC) :What is it?... Klow 07:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Finally Finally got off my ass and appointed you as a sysop. You've done good work; my only concern is that I prefer to see some descriptive edit summaries. But really, you're doing good work, which is more important, in my opinion. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 18:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! But I make too many edits to take the time to write edit summaries, I'm sorry. It would take double time, but I'll try to be careful from now on. Klow 18:34, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Like I said, the edits themselves are more important than the edit summaries. It's still helpful, but as long as you're improving the site, that's what really matters. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 18:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Okay! Anyway right now I'm doing really repetitive edits, so I won't write add summaries before some time. Klow 20:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Congrats on the promotion! --MattyDienhoff 21:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! "Finally", like our friend said. ;-) Klow 21:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Leak I have the Russian leak. The vast majority of the weapons in the leak, no matter the version, cannot be obtained through impulse 101. Here's a list of items you can spawn (Taken from the HL2 Beta FAQ): give weapon_physgun = that cool weapon from the techdemo :) -alt fire creates some sort of glue, alllowing you to weld objects together give weapon_hmg1 = some sort of heavy machine gun. - Thanks to gh0st -alt fire switches firing modes, the firrst mode is a fast firing setting, and the second is a bit slower. This weapon has no model give weapon_flaregun = flaregun is a weapon that shoots a glowing red spark, if you touch it it sticks to you. -press 5 then fire, keep pressing then ffiring to get get the blue flaregun - Thanks to Joey give weapon_hopwire = hopwire is a grenade but crashes when you throw it. seems to spawn some sort of wire give weapon_iceaxe = iceaxe is a very fast attacking crowbar give weapon_immolator = immolator shoots a green radiation beam, anything it hits takes radiation damage - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_irifle = irifle looks fucking cool, shoots flares (apparently these flares will set your enemy on fire) - Thanks to James` give weapon_manhack = manhack is the spinning blade on those sentinal bots. give weapon_rollerwand = rollerwand weapon doesn't seem to do anything... give weapon_slam = slam weapon - throws out some sorta charge -alt fire remote detonates the charge, aalthough the model is missing - thanks to slackor for this give weapon_sniperrifle = sniperrifle... guess. give weapon_stickylauncher = stickylauncher shoots blobs like the physgun and rightclick detonates them give weapon_stunstick = stuns things, and can be used as a bat give weapon_thumper = thumper is... weird. It's a firehidron (a yellow one) that spews chemicals, they keep the antlions away from you - Thanks to w0rldspawn give weapon_cguard = combine rifle - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_alyxgun = alyx's uzi thing - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_bugbait = antlion bait - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_extinguisher = fire extinguisher, i think you can make this explode, maybe in fire or something, seems to be able to put out fire if you can get it to work, just spray the fire - Thanks to Aknot give weapon_smg2 = sub machine gun that uses 3 round burst (right click to toggle between burst and auto) - Thanks to Jurai2 give weapon_binoculars = binoculars give weapon_ar1 = ak47 assault rifle (alt fire changes between 5 firing modes) give weapon_molotov = molotov cocktail...looks like a goats head, blows like a grenade - Thanks to Jimpick give item_suit give item_battery give item_healthkit *Allright, thanks, I'll try that. Actually I have the Anon. It seems that the Russian is more complete, is that true?... What are the differences, if there are any? Klow 21:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::They're pretty much the same. Darkman 4 21:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, but what are the differences, as slightly as they can be? I'm just curious... Klow 21:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think the Russian version has a few extra "zoo" maps added, the "prison" series of maps and bugfixes, but that's it. Darkman 4 22:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok! I can see why I zoo maps like zoo_enemies or zoo_weapons on YouTube while I don't have them in the anon but in the WC mappack. I'm trying the cheats right now, the thumper is pretty cool (for the Antlions only, of course)! I heard about it but I just thought it just wasn't implemented in the game. Also, some models don't show, and some weapons don't work at all, how is that? And about the AR2, you are right. I knew it but I forgot. Sorry again. The Combine Guard gun is also quite different. Didn't know that... :-S I learn new things about the Beta all the time... Klow 22:16, 16 December 2008 (UTC) : No prob. The reason some of the models don't work is because they have a different model version. The precompiled leak uses v37, but some models are compiled under versions as early as v28! Most of the broken weapon models use v35 and v36. The Physgun is one of them. All of the v32 world weapon models are the pistol, so don't worry about them. Darkman 4 22:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::I noticed this version issue while viewing the models separately. Now I tried all the commands, with weird results, like the Manhack for example. And it was cool to finally have a look at the Binoculars. But overall I don't see a lot of differences with MI... And although I put on the wiki many MI or other leak based-mods screenshots and never really say it in the captions, it's always mentioned in the image categories. So if you want to keep track of them, it's quite easy. Klow 22:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::The Manhack weapon was supposed to be used in the Manhack Arcade, but most of the code for it has been gutted in the precompiled leak. I think the code still exists in the source code included in the leak, because Team GabeN has been able to reactivate it. Darkman 4 22:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yep it's really as if the player was seeing through the eyes of a Manhack... Klow 22:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Another fun fact; the player was originally supposed to be able to control missiles, ala the Redeemeer in Unreal Tournament. It would use the same interface the Manhack simulation would. "missledefense.mdl" is actaully an enemy that would shoot down your missiles. You'd have to strafe past it and hit it with a missle in order to kill ti. Darkman 4 22:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Wow didn't know that either. I don't have it. Klow 22:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) icons3.vtf "texture file called "w_icons3.vtf" Darkman 4 23:50, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *Okay but what is it exactly?... Klow 23:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Old HUD sprite. Darkman 4 23:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, mention it, then. And please put the template. Take that habit. You see what I mean?... Klow 23:57, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::I added it to the Half-life 2 images category, if that's what you're talking about. Darkman 4 00:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :No, I'm talking about Template:Information. See? And I would have put it to Category:Half-Life 2 Beta images. You see what I mean overall?... Klow 00:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::w_icons3.vtf is in source materials.gcf under the sprites folder. Darkman 4 00:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not what I meant. Explain it on the cut weapons page. And see how I corrected the template. Sorry if I seem to be a bit annoying, but wikis like Wookieepedia do it perfectly. Klow 00:47, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Why do we need such a template anyways? I don't think Valve is going to sue if we didn't put down that a picture came from Half-Life 2 or whatever. I don't mind categorizing, but the info template is way too excessive. :/ Darkman 4 00:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Well it looks much better, don't you think? Of course they won't sue, but here on the Internet if we always think no one will sue, it will be complete chaos. Anyway it's just better to have proper template, source, descriptions, categories and all to everything, just "because". When people come here they might say "wow they do it well here, they're real perfectionists, they're pros, they're reliable. They make me want to hang around here, browse some articles and maybe contribute." It would be cool if visitors could say that one day, just like they say one many wikis from Wikia. It can only do us good. Klow 00:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you think like that, make it so that a person can fill out the infobox on the "Upload Picture" page. Having to insert the damn thing every time you upload a picture is a real bitch. Darkman 4 01:02, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Yep you're right. And nobody thinks about looking for a page about uploading instructions. It has to be at the right place, so that users can't avoid it when they upload. I've been thinking about that and it would be a good thing. The thing is that I don't know how to do it, even though I think it's possible. Something like that would be good? Does that correspond to what you'd like? If they can do it, I can do it here. Klow 01:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::That works. Darkman 4 01:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I'll work to that, but not now, it's too late here. Thanks for your input! Klow 01:16, 18 December 2008 (UTC) New Page Idea Timeline of Half-Life 2 development. It'll show what happened during the development of HL2. Good idea? Darkman 4 03:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Why not? Do you have enough info about this? An in-universe timeline could be good too, but we should be really careful to put only what we're sure about. We have at least the partial Portal timeline, stuff of OP and BS, and a "20 years later" from "200-" for HL2. Klow 08:46, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::That sounds great! Who here has the info? Anyone? (crickets chirp). But yeah, seriously, I think that's a fantastic idea, and I'll support in any way I can.THEULTIMAte PIMPDINOSAUR 08:29, 19 December 2008 (UTC) The Conjecture Template Can you change this template so that it doesn't automatically add the ambiguous canon category to every article it's included in? I ask this because as I was adding to the page Skirmish in Ravenholm I noticed that it fell into that category. I understand why the category is automatically in it, but the only thing ambiguous about the article is its name, as it is never given one. The event most definitely happened though.--YabbaMyIcing 00:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :It's an error I did, sorry. I copy/paste an existent template and forgot to remove it! :-S Klow 00:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's OK. Thanks for fixing it!--YabbaMyIcing 00:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) HL Beta stuff I was thinking that we need a seperate page to talk about the changes in Half-Life 2, pre and post leak. I'd like a page to put down info like the limited weapon system that was seen in E3 2003, the transition from Goldsrc to Source (there are a few HL2-themed menu textures that fit the Half-Life 1 menu, for example), and other misc stuff, such as teh extensive use of objects made out of brushes in the early maps. Darkman 4 02:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, really. There's so much to say. Also, early content stuff on the HL2 page should be moved and/or very shortened to void redundancy and put most of the early stuff at the same place, like you say. Anyway, go ahead. Just don't forget the wiki formatting and all. Klow 02:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'll prob do it tomorrow. I still need to think of a name for the page. Darkman 4 02:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not always an east thing. Just let me know when you get some ideas! Klow 02:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ...page has been protected by... Just curious, On my watchlist are several things that you have protected. I got about 50 or something e-mails saying Klow has protected x or Klow has protected y etc. What does protected mean, as you can still edit and stuff? Asked you because you're the only person who I have seen do it. --Donovan-j-charlie 00:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :That's because I'm the only one doing it. Actually it was to prevent unregistered users to add random, badly written and irrelevant stuff, but some registered users sometimes do worse, and some unregistered users also add good stuff. I encourage people to register, but it's not obligatory. I'll remove most of these protections. An article doesn't need to be protected unless it's really needed (like a big dispute or constant vandalism). Overprotection maybe should kill the wiki that has already some difficulties staying afloat. Klow 02:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC)